Patent Document 1 discloses an environmentally-friendly waterproof fastener tape with a reduced amount of an organic solvent to be used. More particularly, the fastener tape includes a base fabric and a waterproof film affixed onto one surface of the base fabric. The waterproof film has a laminated structure of two layers of a skin layer and an adhesive layer. The skin layer consists of a polyurethane film. The adhesive layer consists of a cured material of an aqueous polyurethane adhesive. Paragraph 0026 of this document describes that an adhesive which will be the adhesive layer includes an aqueous polyurethane, an isocyanate compound, and water.
Paragraph 0045 of Patent Document 1 describes a process of manufacturing the waterproof fastener tape. As a summary, a first layer to be the skin layer is formed on a release film; a second layer to be the adhesive layer is applied onto the first layer; a fastener tape is attached to the second layer using a roller; and finally, curing of each of the first and second layers is accelerated by a heat treatment. Patent Document 2 discloses that, as shown in FIGS. 2 to 4 thereof, a waterproof material 41 is injected into a mold hole 21 of an upper mold 20, and a fastener fabric tape 32 is processed to pass though under the mold hole 21, and at this time, the waterproof material permeates the texture of the fastener fabric tape 32. The lower edge portion of the upper mold 20 is provided with a knife portion 22 so as to remove excessive waterproof material 41.